Facing The End
by TeamPlatypus
Summary: This is a sweet MohinderShanti story for all those Suresh lovers! This isn't acurate, but they start off being little kids and grow up to be teenagers! R&R!


**_Hey, loves! This is a STORY IN PROGRESS!!! This is the first chapter to my story called "Facing The End." In brief, this is a sweet Mohinder story where we see his sister and Mohinder bond in the few years they have together. I'm assuming she was about three years older than Mohinder. In Chapter One, his sister's seven and he's four. I don't know when she died from the virus, but I'm going to keep her around until Mohinder's a teenager, 'cause that works with my story. Plus, I wrote it in the 21__st__ century, where there are TV's constantly on. I don't know how his life was back in the day, but I made it my own._**

_**This story is written to all Mohinder fans. I thought I could give him his own sweet story, since they don't explain his tale in the actual show. I don't mind. It allows me to write this!! Haha!!**_

_**Oh, by the way, I made the dad a little HRG-ish, meaning he's quite protective of his kids. Though in the actual show, they make it seem like he favors his sister over him, so in this, I made him a little more protective of Mohinder than his sister. This chapter is prior to the "special abilities" find, okay?**_

_**I haven't written very much, but the end of the first section of the chapter (before the page break) is going to tie in with the end of something else. (Yes, this does mean I'm planning on writing more)**_

_**I need to know what you think! Do you like it? Do you want more? Do you want less? I'm planning on writing another chapter. Will you read it? **_

_**Please review!!!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Come Down On Me

The rain fell, leaving beads of water on the leaves, petals, and blades of grass. Little eyes stared out the glass window at this sight.

"Daddy…. Can we go outside?" came a small voice from the child.

"It's raining outside. Can't you play inside until the sun comes out?" Her dad responded.

"No! We _have_ to go outside! …It's pretty."

"Think of your bother. He's only four years old. He could get sick if he's cold and wet…you too, Shanti." Her father tried to convince her to stay inside by using the think-of-your-brother trick.

Shanti finally gave in, knowing she would never win—she never did, yet she had some hope that her dad would let her go outside. "Fine…" She ran off to her room.

A few hours later, her dad left for work at his office and her mother left to get something to make for dinner. The rain fell lighter now, making a soft pitter-patter on the rooftops. She smiled at this sound and at her chance to take her brother out in the rain.

"Mohinder!" Shanti called, "Let's go outside!"

"But…but daddy said to stay inside… I don't want to get sick." Mohinder's voice was small and soft, like all children's voices are. "I don't like the doctor. He scares me! He's—" His voice trailed off as he became distracted at the colors on the television.

Ignoring his excuses, Shanti responded, "Well, daddy isn't here anymore, and mom's gone for a few more minutes. Come _on_! It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance!" She stared off as she thought of a persuasive excuse. Unfortunately, she could only think of "I'm older and _I'm_ in charge!"

Mohinder, being young and naive, found this as a credible reason to go outside. "Well, you _are_ three ears older… I just don't wanna go to the doctor's off-niss." He couldn't pronounce "years" or "office," but Shanti knew what he was trying to say.

Fast and slurred together, she said "Yeah,yeah,yeah:thedoctor'soffice. You're _not_ going to go!" Hearing how nasty she sounded, she changed her tone from an ill-tempered manner to a very soft, motherly/sisterly, loving nature. "I promise, Moley, I would never want you to go to the doctor, _especially_ if you didn't like him."

Mohinder smiled. He liked it when his sister called him Moley, that way he knew she meant everything she said. He tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. "…Umm, Shanti…"

"Yeah, Moley?"

"…. I want to go outside…"

This being said, Shanti smiled. She held back her excitement, and calmly held his hand. "Just hold my hand… I won't let the rain make you sick. The doctor won't take you away from me…" she whispered promisingly.

He looked at her admiringly as though if he took his eyes off her for two seconds, she'd disappear.

"…I won't let the _world_ take you away from me," Mohinder pledged.

They both walked outside, holding hands and letting the rain cleanse their small, porcelain faces.

…………oOo…………

Mohinder and Shanti held hands and ran around the yard as the rain fell around their bodies in a cadenced pattern.

Inside, their mother walked through the door only to find her children playing in the rain when their dad forbade them.

She angrily whispered to them, "Shanti! Mohinder!"

They knew she was mad.

"What do you _think_ you are doing out here? Your father told you _not_ to go outside. Now come inside and put dry clothes on before your father gets home!"

They trudged inside, saddened by their merriment being cut short. They both went upstairs and changed clothes. Mohinder came into Shanti's room whilst she gazed out the windowpane at the rainfall.

"Shanti?"

"Yeah Mohinder?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She broke her gaze and looked at Mohinder. "_Mad_ at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

He looked down at his shoes. "…'cause I made us stop having fun…"

"You didn't do that! It was dad's fault! He won't let us go outside…"

"…yeah. I guess so…"

Shanti got up and put her arm around him. "Moley, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, it doesn't matter where we are, you _always_ are fun to be with! I mean, you can make a piece of _paper_ be a bucket full o' laughs! You are the _coolest_ friend anyone can have, Moley!"

Mohinder smiled and added on to her story, "And I'm trusty too! I never break a pinky-swear! Right?"

"Never had!"

"And you! You are _here_ for me…so I'm here for you too, Shanti, I pinky-swear! Anything you need, just leave it to me!"

* * *

_**What do you think? I know, it's not much and it's definitely not exciting… but I'm working on it! I just need to know if you'd even read anymore if you had the choice…not saying you DON'T have the choice, I mean, are you WILLING to read another chapter… I might not go on with it if nobody likes it… :O**_

_**I have a few questions:**_

_**When did she die? (How old was she?)**_

_**How far apart in age are they?**_

_**How was the chapter? Should I write another chapter?**_

_**Well, please review! I'd appreciate it! ;p**_

_**Wuv,**_

_**TeamPlatypus (A.K.A. Blaro)**_


End file.
